oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Pew, Pew, Pew, It's a Twenty Two
Still On Duty "Stop that man!" A civilian in the city of Hi'Oh shouted, fingering pointing at the man dressed in all orange. The other citizens of the town rushed from their homes, each one armed with a weapon holding it up at the man rushing through the town as though he'd just stolen something. The man who called the citizens from their home remained in the middle of the street. "You're not going to get away with stealing from this city! Especially not from my store!" Following his shout, loading of guns and clicking of weapons being cocked back could be heard. The man dressed in orange smiled a wide smile, his single golden tooth showing as he continued to run through the city. As he ran past each of the citizens in the pathway, the man swiped his hands leaving but a blur through the town. His speed and agility left the citizens speechless and by the time he had reached the end of the pathway leading outside of the town, everyone who held weapons found themselves empty-handed. "That's y'alls problem!" He shouted to the city folk, his purple locks bouncing as he turned around to face all the people. "So damn selfish, can't give to the people in need. The rich get richer and the poor get poorer. This city's florishin', why can't y'all share that with those that ain't got it?!" The man in the city of the pathway and the rest of the citizens looked to the man with widened eyes. They gripped the air with their empty hands trying to figure out just how their weapons were stolen. "The poor have nothing to do with us, you filthy pirate!" Shaking his head, his locks flipped in front of his face. "See what I mean? I should pop all of y'all!" Reaching to his hip, the ebony pirate pulled out a pistol of the model and aimed it at the civilians. "AAAAAHHHH!" Each of the civilians shrieked, dropping to the ground with their hands gripping the tops of their heads hoping to hide from the pirate's potential upcoming rage. Pyuu The wind blew gently... "OH NOW EVERYBODY WANNA GET DOWN ON THE GROUND, HUH?" The pirate shouted, waving his gun around in the air as though it were the white flag of "I give up". "Well, chitty chitty, bang bang, rich folks gon' die!" Pyuu The wind blew gently again... "I don't think you should do that." A voice said traveling along with the wind. There was no one around, but even then, the pirate looked around in hopes of finding the source. Wind gathered in a fury atop a building on the side of the dreaded pirate. His own eyes widened as dropped the gun in his hand and held his hands up as though he were preparing to be arrested. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed, jumping back still holding his hands up. "Listen, I ain't kill nobody!" The man stated, spouting whatever it was he could. "Wait, why the hell are you here? I thought you quit that Government lap dog, shit?! Raven D. Sora..." "I did quit," Sora began, squatting atop the roof of the building look down to the people and the pirate below him. "But people like you keep me interested, Robin D. Banks-or should I say Swiper "Purplebeard", pyuu." Purplebeard frowned, "Maaaan, what's wong with you?!" He asked, leaning forward so that Sora could get a clear view of his angry face. "You can't be sayin' my government in front of people like that. I could kill you for somethin' that, mayne. Daaaaamn!" Shaking his head again, Purplebeard tucked his hand into his shirt. "I just can't understand, how are you worth At Least 500,000,000, pyuu." Sighing, Sora stood up straight before allowing his gaze to fall upon the hopeless citizens. "Go into your homes, pyuu." The former warlord ordered, slurping up the air through his mouth. "Is that all off of robbing banks, pyuu?" "Yes, it's all off of banks. Would you like me to take you on a tour of each bank I robbed in order too? Piss off!" Purplebeard responded, clearly the bulk of his response had been sarcasm. "See that y'all motherfuckin' problem. Y'all can't mind y'all motherfuckin' business. If you ain't a warlord, then you shouldn't be worried about me. Waaaaait..." Purplebeard said, holding his hand up to his chin, stroking his braided chin hair. "You don't like me do you? Cause I don't swing that way, buddy!" "What the... pyuu... are you mentally challenged, Purplebeard?" Brow lifting, Purplebeard spat. "That's rude as fuck, Sora. I thought Samurai were well-mannered." Purplebeard stated, reaching underneath his orange coat to draw his pistol. "And where I'm from, we don't tolerate that disrespect shit." Squeezing the trigger, the hammer clapped and two bullets escaped the chamber simultaneously. Instinctively, Sora bobbed left and right, dodging each of the bullets as though he knew exactly where they were going. "Pyuu, pyuu.." Sora said, his signature line coming into existence. "You've heard of Haki, haven't you?" The samurai teased, body breaking down into the element of wind. Wind was a virtually invisible force and because of that, Purplebeard was unable to track him with his eyes. At the moment that Purplebeard tried to activate his Kenbunshoku Haki, Sora had already managed to get behind him where he allowed only the upper portion of his body as well as his only arm to reform. Flicking his finger, he released a compressed burst of wind. "Pyuu," he said once again, those this time in a mumbling manner. That simple flick of his finger generated a boom or "burst" of wind that gave off a popping sound. Unable to react in time, Purplebeard's body was flung down the path he had traveled to get to his current position. The wind moved at great speeds, lifting up dust and thrashing Purplebeard's body against the pavements causing him to bounce against the ground like he were some sort of children's ball before halting once his body had finally crashed up against a building, forcing it to collapse. Dust clouded Purplebeard and the building, but with Sora's keen senses, he was able to detect that the pirate was indeed buried underneath the rubble. "See, "Swiper". I may have become what the world calls a true pirate, pyuu. But you're just a plague. Just because someone has it, doesn't mean it's meant for your taking. Even if it costs me my own life, I swear on my father's life I'll clean that plague." Sora spoke, yet it wasn't even confirmed whether or not Banks had still been alive, for all the samurai could've known he could have been talking to a mere corpse. With another pyuu, Sora released a breeze that pushed the dust aside to reveal the remains of the building he'd sent Banks crashing into. As he did, the man clad in orange stood to his feet dusting off his clothing, revealing himself to have no seeable scars and only spectacles of dirt here and there. "Aye, listen, Sora. Before the Marines smoke you, how 'bout you just join the Purplebeard Pirates! Look, on my mother, I'll even cut you a deal. You can be one of the Hooligans. There's only five, but I'll make you the sixth, can't have you taking Klarance's spot though. That's my right-hand man." Sora spat, "You really do have mental issues. Do you think I'd really join your crew? Klarance is worth just as much as you, he was on my list right after I finished you off, pyuu." "Man, you sure, Sora?" Banks asked, "These folks done already called the damn Marines when I first got here. They'll be here any moment, so I gotta go soon. But shit man, we can squabble." Holding his hands out to his side, a portal opened around both of his hands and money in the form of both paper and coins fell from them before latching onto his hands. "I got some extra dollars to spare on you, I hit the jackpot here!" In just a few moments, money had formed around his hands forming into a sort of mechanical extension, but rather than spare parts it was the money he had stolen from the banks of the island. His body then vanished into thin air, though in reality, he had gone invisible. Eyes widening and pupils dilating, Sora turned all the way around. Looking up, he saw the gigantic arms falling down over him, though by this time they were covered by a black layer of Busoshoku Haki. He attempted to break his body into wind but before he could successfully do so, the arms had already fallen over his head, slamming into the ground with him underneath it. The force of the crash was so immense that not only did the island itself shake as though it were a floating boat, the earth creaked and cracked under the pressure of the strike before creating a crater that was the outlined the mold for Sora's crushed body. "What the fuck?" The pirate asked, looking to the crater he created as Sora's body just laid there. "Hakrekrekrek," his laugh seemed to have cracked, but it was his own unique laugh. "Get yo ass up, I know you ain't done." "Smart," Sora's voice said, traveling along the wind like whispers into Purplebeard's ear. His body had vanished from where it was in the crater, only to reform itself behind the pirate. His clothing had been torn and ripped and blood dripped down the side of his face revealing wounds all over his body. "My apologies. I took you being mentally challenged lightly and forgot you are still a VERY wanted man. It even cost me my arm... well the one I have left. I'm most certain its dislocated." "But, it's my turn to attack for real." Sora said, puffing his lips out. "Pyuu-Pyuu - Wild Chaser." In that technique's calling, fourteen blades of wind flew from his mouth slicing Purplebeard's open back. Each strike landed, some overlapping ripping past just his clothing and skin, hitting down to the white meat. With another blow, he sent Purplebeard flying in the opposite direction. "I'm well informed on your abilities, Banks. I know you have a natural affinity towards the color of armament and that you're devil fruit the Roba Roba no Mi allows you to essentially embody a burglar, pyuu." Sora snickered, "And I know about that run-in with the Xros Pirate commander, Banks. You might be strong and determined, but let me tell you this." He lowered his gaze and squinted at the injured Banks. "The Xros are no joke and they should NOT be taken lightly. She was worth 202,500,000 at first, in just that short amount of time since your battle and her last evaluation. I read she was worth 495,000,000 now. You should be grateful you walked away with just a bit of back damage." Grunting, Banks did what he could to pull himself together. Coins and berri danced in the wind as Sora had essentially "beat the money" out of him with his last chain of attacks. Squinting and gritting his teeth, Banks couldn't help but to acknowledge the pain he'd been in and even further realize that his opponent had the upper hand on knowing where to attack. Blood dripped down his back from the fourteen slashes he took, soaking into his orange clothing as though it were the cloth being used to pick it up. Even then, Banks remained composed and his next question and statement would support that. "You been spying on me, Sora? I always knew you looked a bit suspect.. you're gay, aren't you? I ain't like that." He said, removing his orange coat before replacing it over his back wrapping it around him like a body scarf tight enough so that it would possibly force the wounds to close. "Beisdes, that bitch Omicron cheated. I ain't never met a dirty woman as low down as her. But I should've known," he griped, gritting his teeth further. "Damn, those strikes were no joke. I'm almost certain they were all covered with his will." He thought, before quickly continuing on with what he had been saying. "Her accent had to have been the most trifling think I'd ever heard in my life." Purupurupurupuru.. Purupurupurupuru, Banks reached into his pocket and pulled out his Den Den Mushi. "Yo," he began, "What's good, Chico?" "Uh, Captain, we don't know what the fuck is happening over there were you are. But two navy ships just arrived at the bay of the island about five minutes ago. Get the fuck outta there!" Banks gasped, "The fuck, Chico, damn! You didn't call me five minutes ago when they first fuckin' came?! Don't worry about it, that's a fuckin' violation when I get back to the Dirty Hoe!" Tossing the Den Den Mushi into the air, Banks looked to Sora. "See Sora, I fucking told you. We'll have to continue this another time." The sound of the rushing wind could be heard as Felicia dashed through the city of Hi'Oh at breakneck speeds, having transformed into her hybrid state to bolster her leg strength and speed. Initially, she simply stopped at this island with the intention of resupplying for her crew but that changed upon hearing about high-priority pirates being on the island. A grin spread across her face as she landed on a nearby building, using the disgusting scent of her prey to track them like a wild animal before she pounced into the air as the building below her shuttered under the force of her liftoff. Soaring the sky once more, her keen eyes glanced about as searched for the pirates she had heard about. After several seconds, her eyes narrowed in on a group of individuals and her grin widened at the sight of the disgusting purple dreadlock and beard she recognized. Without hesitation, she used Geppo to launch herself towards them, landing with a loud boom and a cloud of dust in her wake. "Good evening, ya limpdick bastards! Commodore Felicia is here to wreck your shit and haul you to hell!" Felicia said, moving the dust out of vision with a powerful swipe of her hand. "OH SHIT!" Purplebeard shouted, instantly lifting his hands up just like he did when he had been confronted by Sora initially. His eyes swapped from Sora then to Felicia, then back to Sora again. "It's the fuckin' Gov!" He shouted once again, analyzing the situation to best see how he could avoid it. "Shit, I'm gonna beat the shit out of him when I get back to the Dirty Hoe, I swear." Sora, much like Purplebeard, gritted his teeth before cladding his dislocated arm in Busoshoku Haki entirely. "Pyuu," he mumbled, blowing a breeze of wind around his unfunctional arm. His arm twirled as though he had been trying to see if it still worked, but in reality, he wanted to ensure that through infusing his arm with Haki, he could still move it by commanding the air around to bend and position it to give off the false thought that he had popped it back in place. "Commodore Felicia, huh?" Sora asked rhetorically, widening his eyes to release his Haoshoku Haki in the form of a green aura that spread across the area like a barrier. His intentions were to not force those around to fall underneath his will, but to simply widen the range of his perception. "If you are here, then Gintaka is not too far away. Pyuu... pyuu... this wasn't supposed to turn into this." Head-turning, he looked to Purplebeard. "You may have escaped the wind this time, Banks. But next time, it'll carry your blood." Almost as if he were a ghost, Sora's body disappeared into an intense gust of wind which burst for just a moment before becoming subtle and vanishing. Hands still up, Purplebeard had an expression of complete confusion but he kept his hands up to where Felicia could see them. "Look," he said before a large portal opened up behind him. "I ain't got shit, so I can't be locked up for shit." Tossing his thumb behind him to the portal, he showed her the empty black void containing nothing. This was the pocket dimension of his devil fruit, the "Stash" where he stored everything he had gathered in one place. "It was all Sora!" Purplebeard shook his head, then turned around to show his scarred bleeding back to the Marine. "Even this.. The lil motherfucker tried to cut my life when I tried to save these people. He's a traitor and officially become an Opp." Felicia's gaze swept over the various Pirates within her sight, noting each one and the bounty associated with them. She couldn't help but feel her instincts screaming at her as she found herself in this deadly situation. Still, she was not worried as she had a trump card up her sleeve in case everything went to hell for her. "You are correct, Raven! Vice Admiral Gintaka is also en-route to this very island and even if you lot were to defeat me, he would take care of you all without much effort." Felicia said, giving a catty grin as she crossed her arms underneath her bosom. "Though I must admit, I wasn't expecting to find anyone of your caliber here!" Eyebrows lifting, Purplebeard couldn't help but notice that Felicia had been talking to herself. She took it upon herself to ignore him, but instead speak to the gone Sora. He could have told her that he was gone, but instead, he took this as the perfect opportunity to begin the prelude to his escape. With a snapping of his fingers, the barrels of over fifty guns appear out the portal, with their trigger ends still hiding within the dark abyss, each in a specific formation so that they outlined his body and weren't pointed at him and instead solely onto the Marine. "I knew y'all Marines were oblivious, but I ain't think flat out stupid! Light that bitch up!" Purplebeard shouted, snapping his fingers once more as the triggers of each of the guns squeezed and the hammer clashed before releasing in a perfect array as though there were a fleet of soldiers shoot at Felicia. There were all types of guns present, flintlock pistols, automatic assault rifles, shotguns, and even a few cannons here and there. For all Felicia knew, it was independence day and he wasn't shooting any firecrackers. With his back still turned, he wiped his fingers along the side of one of the cannonballs just as it was shot out. His body hardened from the activation of his Haki. "Sorry, but I gotta go and board my Dirty Hoe!" Balling his hands into fists, he held them high over his head before slamming them into the ground creating an explosion that set off in a linear direction towards Felicia in the same manner as a normal cannonball. Again, this was all thanks to Purplebeard's devil fruit, the Roba Roba no Mi that allowed him to essentially "rob" the properties of whatever he touched and use them for just a brief moment. His intention was to create a large enough distraction to buy him enough time to get out of Felicia's range. He had no idea what her abilities were, but if she rolled with the man known as Gintaka then he opted to not take any chances, especially not in this condition. The earth kicked up and shots were fired, there was no better chance to escape than this and as such. The island itself a casualty and soon sink... most of it at least. With a giant grin to show off his single golden tooth, Purplebeard became invisible, moving from his previous location for the sole purpose of tricking her up. Felicia blinked in surprise, having only now realized that Sora had left as she had been caught up within her monologue. Eyes widening in surprise, she turned to face Purplebeard only as she saw a volley of bullets and explosions heading towards her. While her eyes shrunk in anger, Felicia's legs were coated in the black shine of Busoshoku Haki before she unleashed a flurry of lightning-fast kicks towards the incoming projectiles, utilizing one of the Rokushiki for this scenario: Rankyaku. "Rankyaku: Hyakurestukyaku!" Immediately, hundreds of blades of air pressure exploded from Felicia's legs as they counter and even overwhelmed every projectile coming towards her as the very ground was sliced up as a result of her actions. Seeing the final explosion coming towards her, she spun on the heel of her foot, using her waist to help generate more power within her leg before she unleashed a large projectile of razor-sharp air pressure that eclipsed the final explosion. "Where the hell did they go?! Crap, the Vice Admiral has told me to curb on my monologues because of stuff like this would happen!" Felicia panicked before she reached into her impressive bosom, pulling out a Golden Den Den Mushi as she gripped it tightly within her hands. "The Vice Admiral gave this to me in case of an emergency and this certainly seems like it. Hey, you fuckers better come out or I'll Buster Call ya!" Category:Episode of Sora